Saw freash blood
by thewanderer22
Summary: A boy at the tender age of 15 will grow to become the most infamous mass murderer the world has ever known. Taugh be jigsaw himself Brian xenos will transform the games and forever change the rules. Drama action and all the gore you can read right here!


Saw: Fresh Blood: A fan fiction by Brian Daugherty.

I do not own nor claim to own any of the Saw Characters (other then my own original characters) or any of the themes sets or scripts. These Rights belong to Twisted Pictures and Lions Gate films.

Prolog: The predicament

At first the room was silent. Nothing made a sound. Looking around the room the body chained to the wall all most blended in to the room. It was hard to see it among the trash, machine parts, chains, and dust that was dumped haphazardly around the room. In front of the body, a strange device glowed brightly. In the device were two white hot irons. Each were in the shape of a spiral. There was a hole in the device large enough to fit a humans head in it. Although the body looked dead at first, after a few moments groans could be heard and there was some movement. The body raised its head, revealing itself to be a young man, somewhere in his late teens. As he moved he felt the chains around his wrists and ankles pull against him. The boy slowly opened his eyes, awakening to the room that had been his prison for at least a week (he had lost count). He was playing a game… Jigsaws game. At least he was before his game was rigged. The chains were too short to allow him to crawl his was to the device that could set him free. "Come on Brian wake up you have to get out of here!" The boy Thought to him self. It was weird even thinking his name, as it felt like ages since he had heard it. He said his name aloud, trying to make him feel like he someone that meant something to some body. Who was he kidding? No one knew where he was, and besides he did not have much time left. He had not had anything to eat or drink since he had been left here. He know the human body could only last a short time without food or water. He would cry but his eyes had no tears, he would scream but his throat was so dry that all he could manage was a whisper. Knowing the end was near Brain took the two things he had hidden in a secret pocket he had sown onto his pant leg for just this occasion: a small pad of paper and a pen. Once he had them he began to write.

"My name is Brian, and if you're reading this your most likely also looking at my dead body. You might be a cop, you might be some kid who got dared to enter a creepy old warehouse only to find more then you bargained for. I don't care who you are, I have to make my story known so that people don't go down the same path I did. I was both a victim and an apprentice to the man the media calls Jigsaw. However I failed to learn from my mistakes and when I was tested a second another apprentice rigged my game so I would die here in this room. In fact if you look at the chains I wear you would see that they are too short to allow me to reach the device that could free me. This is my story and if you don't want to end up like me, then you better listen and listen well. It al started 4 years ago when I was 15."

Chapter 1: The fire of my anger:

Brian Was diagnosed with ADHD, and Bi-polar disorder when he was in first grade. At first It didn't Bother The happy, fun loving little boy. Later however when he got older his disorders began to wreck havoc on him. A good deal of his behaviors were out of his control at the time. Brian could not help but be hyper and moody sometimes. Sadly a great number of his peers did not understand this and they began to torment him on a daily basis. This lasted through elementary school and got worse in middle school. Brain was an out cast, a loser by the terms of his peers and there for not worthy of anything but ridicule. Brian was shuffled from school to school, but no mater how he tried his suffering seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Brian was tormented at school and around the neighborhood. This made Brian very angry. Instead of trying to vent his anger Brain just bottled it inside him self, seeing as his emotions had only gotten him bullied in the past. By high school things started to look up for him, when he was sent to a school for kids with issues like he had. Yet his anger kept him distant, and some people were afraid of him. Little did Brain know… someone was watching him. That someone was about to send Brian on a journey to over come his anger. It began one day as Brain was walking to catch the bus after school got out. A cloaked figure wearing a Pig mask ran up behind him, grabbed him and injected him with sedative.

When Brian awoke, he nearly threw up at what he saw. He was sitting in a chair, in a dark room. Around his legs was a shackle, it was attached to two large rusty chains which went down into a menacing pit in the floor. On either side of his chair was a button, and on the arm rest a clear box that held a key. Brian started pounding on the box. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Brian screamed. At that the lights came on and Brian saw even more horrors. There was a large contraption in front of him. To Large see-through boxes stood on two large stands. A flame-thrower was stood up right, pointing at the two small holes in the bottom of the boxes. What shocked Brain the most was that there were two people inside the boxes. Before Brian Had more time to think, an old TV came to life in the corner of the room. The screen showed the image of a creepy puppet sitting on a table. The puppet turned its head to look at Brian. Then it began to speak. "Hello Brian, I want to play a game. For years you have harbored a great anger inside you. A good deal of that is understandable, with the torture you have endured throughout your school years. Yet when you were sent to your new school, a place that is designed to help you with your disabilities, did you finally put your anger aside? No… sadly you kept your anger bottled up inside you, refusing your teachers help to try and overcome it, you have allowed the fire of your anger to run your life and shut those who care about you out! Now we will see if you can cool the inferno in your heart. Before you is a pit filled with liquid nitrogen. In three minutes the winch in the pit will begin to pull the chains attached to your legs, dragging you into the pit, putting out the fire of your anger and your life. If you wish to live you must learn to put aside your anger and learn to forgive and forget. In the box on your left is the child responsible for the majority of the pain you suffered in your last school. He lead the bullies that tormented you on a daily basis. You could press the button on your left to make the flame thrower burn him to bits… but that would mean you cannot get over your anger and the box holding the key to your chairs will not open. In the box on the right however is a man you should burn. He is a murderer, that killed a single mother and her 3 children because the mother would not go out with him. By hitting the button on your right, by giving true justice and by learning to forgive your tormentor, you will overcome your anger and earn your freedom. Can you overcome your anger Brian? Or will you pay the ultimate price? Live or die Brian. Make your choice." With that the TV went dead, and a large timer over the boxes started to count down from three minutes. Brian shut his eyes hard hoping this was a bad dream. When he opened his eyes only to see the same scene, Brian knew it was real. He knew who it was who had taken him when he saw the puppet. The news called him Jigsaw. He took people who he thought did not appreciate their lives and put them to the test. A shout from the box on the right shook him from his thoughts. "Kid get me out of here! I'm not what he said I am. Burn the kid in the other box he is the one who hurt you!" The man shouted. Then Brian heard another shout, this time from the left. "Brian! What I did to you was wrong I know that now! If you burn me what does that prove? You'd be no better then I am! Killing me would not free you, you and I both know what that tape said." The kid shouted. As Much as Brian wanted to punish The kid for what he had done Brian Knew he was right. Brian put his hand over the button on the right and closed his eyes. "IM SORRY!" Brian shouted as he pressed the button. He held his eyes tightly shut as he heard the mans screams as he burned. Brian then heard the sound of shattering glass. The box had come off the arm rest leaving Brian The key. Brian Grabbed the key and shoved it in the lock as quickly as he could. The shackle came off just as the timer counted to 0 and the chains disappeared into the pit. Brian screamed at the top of his lungs in horror. He collapsed into a ball on the floor. When all of a sudden he heard what sounded like wheels on the floor. He looked up and saw the puppet from the TV wheeling up to him on a red tricycle. Brian Shrank back in fear, But the puppet did not go close to him. All most like it knew Brain was afraid and it did not want to scare him any more. The puppet then looked at Brian and started to speak again. "Congratulations Brian! You are still alive. So many people are ungrateful for their lives, but not you, not anymore. The puppet said. At that Brian could not handle anymore stress and he fainted. When he awoke he was being wheeled into the ER his parents at his side.

Well there you go hope you liked the first chapter. Please rate and review so I can make my fan fic better!


End file.
